roblox_warshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vessels
Vessels are the referrence to all playable vehicles in the game. There are up to 67 currently unlockable by the player. All these vessels can be accessed, viewed and unlocked in the vessels menu. Vessels and their types As stated there are numerous vessels for the player to choose from within the game. Each differing in handleability and utility. Most are achieveable by progressing but some have to be unlocked with gamepasses, these ships are marked as: "(Premium)" The playable vessels are as following: Battlecruiser Battlecruisers are similar to battleships in which they are designed to exchange serious blows. The difference to a Battleship generally being that this one is more equiped with highly lethal torpedoes, it's smaller, faster and has more balanced frontal/aft cannon placement. * Warframe * Warframe/L * Rebel * Triton * Revelation * Legacy (Premium) Battleship Battleships are the monstrous backbones of the game. With their obliterating damage output they are (along with the battlecruiser) the best at ship-to-ship warfare but have a long reload time, are very immaneuverable, have a bad anti-air system and little to no defense against anything with a decent ammount of torpedoes (usually Patrol Boats NOT included). * Hurricane * Tsunami * Seaknight * Achilles * Fortress * Retaliator * Revolution * Erbe (Premium) * Regashi (Premium) * Stormer (Premium) Cruiser Cruisers are by far the most balanced and versatile vessels available to get. Higher tiers have the most outstanding automatic AA turrets and they are utilized with all types of tricks up their sleeves such as smoke and depth-charges (anti-submarine mines). They can form a threat for any other vessel in the game while capable of numerous supportive tasks. * Pill * Charger * Lislie * Lislie/L * Yerlin * Jacobin * Freedom Carrier These carriers, along with anti-air fighters, haul on board the biggest nightmares in the game. Any player who has ever faced a full squadron of torpedo bombers from the side will agree. However most carriers are unequiped for close quarters combat and are likely to succumb to any skilled Destroyer that manages to get up close. Their main focus is to rid the airspace of any enemy aircraft or zeppelins and support allied ships by torpedo bombing their targets. * Hauler * Eclipse * Aegis * Renegade * Emancipation * Concord (Premium) * Funtime (Premium) Destroyer The great assassins of these waters are the Destroyers, equiped with torpedos which put patrol boats to shame. They come with smoke and excell in maneuverability. They can pack a very destructive punch in the hands of a tactically skilled player. * Bracer * Thorn * Valkyrie * Istar * Annihilator * Baron * Libaration * Marauder (Premium) Miner This is the only all-premium class. The miner is practically never played by anyone and has no real quality other than being able to fend off submarines. It is theoretically a great counter against the Red October submarine. * Miner (Premium) Patrol Boat By far the most overrated vessels in the entire game. Common misconception has lead to many newer players believing that speed is key in naval warfare, however, the patrol boat is easily overthrown by any player with good aim. They are not very encourageable to play as. However in the hands of a skilled player it can serve as a tactical distraction for the enemy team. For any beginning player with a passion for speed the destroyer would be the better recommendation. * Zero * Lance * Mace * Slicer * Strider * PT-108 (Premium) Submarine The submarine has the (probably) unsurprising utility to dive into the sea. It is one of the hardest vessels to play as because it has to rely on its cover for good protection, meaning that once it emerges to fire its torpedoes or use its turrets there is a chance someone will take the oppertunity to get rid of it. However, many of the lackings of these submarines can be overthrown by good tactics. * Diver * Advancer * Striker * Attacker * Titan * Bullshark * Declaration * Red October (Premium) Zeppelin With their bombs failing to compensate for their handleability. They barely score any kills. And with the currently constant presence of fighter carrying carriers these vessels never survive long in even the hands of the most skilled players. Making due to their insanely high price the most overpriced vessels in the entire game. With that said zeppelins can serve as a fun alternative gameplay for the people that have the spare points or robux for them. * Yearly * Solstice * Sovereign * Empress (Premium) Category:Vessels Related Category:Vessels Category:Tips and Tricks Category:Information